Aisling Rose Opal Jones
'Aisling Rose Opal Jones ' (pronounced Ash - Ling) is a Muggle born 5th year student at Hogwarts. Her parents are both semi well known artists and she takes after them in her desire and skill to create art. Upon arriving at Hogwarts with an extreme amount of excitement and wonder she was sorted into Hufflepuff, where her free spirited outlook was a perfect fit. ('''OOC Note: '''This is a work in progress, please do not use anything IC without permission. Meta gaming will not be tolerated.)) Biography Family Aisling comes from a muggle family. Her parents are both artists. Her mother, Pearl, is a beloved illustrator of children's picture books. The most famous of which is a series she works on with a friend called "Growing up in Feline Town". Her father, Lloyd, is a well renowned fantasy artist whose artwork has graced the cover of many fantasy and science fiction novels. Neither are old enough to have been alive in the 60's but they have a very hippy, bohemian, new age, free spirit outlook on life that the era was known for. Aisling is named for both of her grandmothers, her maternal ones name was Opal and her paternal was Rose. Both passed away from cancer when she was 6, and she wears a gold rose shaped ring with opal leaves in their honor. She never knew either grandfather and as both parents where only children, she has no other known living relatives other then her mother and father. While neither of her parents had sibling's her grandmother had a sister, and their daughter has a young girl, who also turned out to be magical, named Eleanor Noel Amory. She is a few years younger then Aisling. They played together some while younger and then the families stopped visiting. But once they met up again at Hogwarts, and both in Hufflepuff house, friendship rekindled. Early Life 2008 - 2019 Aisling lived a rather carefree life when younger. She was home-schooled and an only child. Her parents allowed her to focus her schoolwork mostly on her interests and the areas she was most adapt at. This gave her a strong background of art, literature and history, a slight amount in sciences, and it is suspected that she has a mathematical learning disability with as badly as she handles it. Her lessons where also randomly given instead of at a set time during the day. Allowing her to learn when she felt ready to work. When not working on a random lesson, she could always be found in one of four places, the studio barn, the grounds of the farm, the forests near it, or her own room. She loves taking an easel or sketch book out and working on art in random places, having become quite adapt at art at an early age. She also delighted in nature and animals, greatly enjoying helping with the herb and flower gardens or tending to the chickens, rabbits or other farm animals. Her parents instilled in her their own new age beliefs and love for fantasy. Introducing her to some novels well above the usual age for them. She took them all to heart and loved every world they brought to her via the written word. She would often fantasize about finding that doorway to Narnia or some other magical world and going on an adventure. She reveled in this fantasy world of hers and in the family beliefs in the tarot and Celtic mythology. The family would occasionally venture out with a home school group in order to socialize Aisling some, but her unusualness in personalty and lifestyle made her a bit of a target for teasing. As a result she became shy and standoffish around new people. But once they proved they wouldn't make fun of her she opened up, her easy going personalty coming out, and tried to make as many friends with all types of people as possible. But most of her time was spent alone at home with her parents and the cat they got her for her 8th birthday, an unusually marked brown tabby Scottish fold named Rumpleteazer after her favorite character from the musical CATS. Musicals where also a love she developed on her own. Devouring every new cast album she could get her hands on. Her budding magical talent wasn't that obvious, mostly things that could easily be taken for luck or coincidence. Unlike either parent she never lost a brush or pencil. While out sketching in nature she had an unusually easy time coaxing an animal to stay near her and pose long enough to draw it out. And sometimes, out of the corner of your eye, you could swear the figures in her paintings moved. Acceptance at Hogwarts April 2019 The day in early springtime that the tall woman in odd robes arrived at the farm just after her 11th birthday was life changing for them all. Suddenly Aisling learned that she WAS a heroine in a fantasy story, a witch with magical powers. It was literally a dream come true to her. She could hardly wait the long months till September when she would board the train to Hogwarts for the first time. Her own magical adventure at last! Her parents where wary at first, thinking an artist or writer friend was playing an elaborate, and slightly cruel, joke on them. But after more explanation and some show of magic, they accepted it as real. And became quite pleased and proud with their new little witch. She wasn't the only one excited to learn that magic was real. It was a mind blowing revelation for the entire quirky family. Summer 2019 Those months between April and September gave her and her family plenty of time to get used to the idea of magic being REAL and not just in books and legends. As well as prepare the young girl for her new life. They traveled all the way to London to go to Diagon Alley to get some of the supplies she needed, the best they could afford. Along with her supplies they also purchased books on the history of the magical world, creatures they may encounter, and Hogwarts itself, so that she wouldn't stand out to much by not knowing anything about this new way of life. That first foray into the wizarding world sated her yearning to start her magical adventure for a bit. It also filled her with wonder and amazement at the sights she saw. When she stepped in Ollivander's store on that trip to select her wand you would have thought she was King Author receiving Excalibur from the Lady in the Lake with as solemn as she went in. A ten inch pear wand with a Unicorn tail hair core chose her to become its owner. Upon hearing that it had a UNICORN hair in it, her solemnity was broken by a squeal of girlish excitement. Unicorns! Then she took a good look at the wand and noticed that it not only had opals on it, but was vaguely shaped like a paintbrush. It was clearly the perfect wand for her. Her uniform robes are all hand made, her parents making quick sketches of what was needed and turned to a seamstress friend to make them hers very own special robes, but still staying in the dress code. They told them it was for a cosplay and no other questions where asked. The rest of the uniform clothing was however bought off the rack. When they saw that she could take a pet with them she begged for permission, and received it, to take her beloved Rumpleteazer with her to Hogwarts. To mark the occasion they bought a beaded collar that looks like pearls for the cat, to mimic the pearls its namesake wears. September 2019 School supplies, art supplies and clothing packed into trunks, Rumple in a new wicker basket, and dressed to the nines in her new robes and clothing, The family traveled once again to London to find Platform 9 3/4th to await the Hogwarts Express. Tears where shed and hugs given as the two muggles watched their only daughter board the train to go off on on her magical adventure. Years 1 2019 - 2020 Aisling stepped off the first years boat and walked into Hogwarts with one hand clutching Rumples basket tightly the other wrapped around a sketch book. She tried to keep her excitement and nervousness down to not be TO obvious as a muggle born. But once she stepped into the Great Hall that all just left. She squealed and bounced around on her toes as she looked about at the wonders of magic she was now a part of. She knew what to expect in regards to the Sorting hat, due to reading about it, and had figured she'd either get Gryffindor or Hufflepuff, so was quite pleased to get into the House of Badgers. After that things got a bit rocky, between being new to magic AND being new to a scheduled school day, she was often late for class. Excuses ranged from, just loosing track of time, getting distracted by something magical, or just the normal getting lost in the castle. She does love all the different teachers and classrooms, but there is just so many things to experience. Upon seeing and meeting all the magical talking paintings in the castle she became enamored with this ability, eager to learn how to do it. And her new life goal now is to become a famed magical painter and one day paint the official portrait of a Hogwarts Headmaster/mistress. She's been known to sit for hours and talk to the paintings, not about the subject, but how their artist painted them. Her exuberance for the magical world, often referring to it as her "magical adventure", and her constant need to "ART" became a point of contention with some students. Some started to ignore her but others targeted her for bullying, verbally teasing her and at times stealing her sketch pad. A small group of Slytherins in particular took a strong dislike to her. As a result she became slightly shy and a bit of a loner, only opening up to those who, like on homeschool group trips, proved they wouldn't tease her. She did manage to make one very close friend, Marzia, or Mags as she likes to call her, a fellow 1st year, only a Ravenclaw instead of a Hufflepuff. The two have become over the years nearly inseparable, with Marzia even living on the Jones farm over the summers now. She did her best to help out in the unusual trials of the year. It was more then a bit overwhelming at times though. She nearly fainted when she saw Headmistress Hawthorne turn into a Dragon. For starters dragons are real, and terrifying, and secondly dragons are real! But she held on and did what she could to aid the ‘Down With Hawthorne Army’. Her mindset of "I'm on a magical adventure" helped her out a lot in this, as it became a BIG adventure to her. She ended her first year quite pleased with herself and her new life. And eager to see what the next year held. Years 2 2020 - 2021 Her second year at Hogwarts got off to a great start. She was more confidant in her skills, knew the castle and how the classes worked, and had even made friends! In fact she gained a close friend, a fellow Hufflepuff two years older then her .Atara Ruben found her crying in the Long Gallery early in October that year. Aisling had just had the sketch she was working on destroyed by some older students. Atara tracked them down, got in a fight with them over it and the two girls have been close friends since. Sadly her cat Rumpleteazer and Atara's rat F.X.C do no not get along nearly as well as the girls do. Rumple wants to make friends and the rat will have none of that. The Triwizard Tournament held that year at Hogwarts was extremely exciting for her. She had not realized that there where other schools of magic and meeting the foreign students was a thrill. And while she was Loyal to her school during them, she supported the other two schools students as she made friends with them. It did disappoint her when Hogwarts lost though. When the magic nulling frogs swamped the grounds, she did her best to help find a way to fix it. But was not among those that managed it. Thankfully being a Muggleborn she coped a bit better with the loss of magic near the frogs then others. But even so, she was pleased when they got taken care of. At the end of the year, she returned home, full of stories of what happened and ready to go back again for her third year. Years 3 2021 - 2022 Just before she headed out to Hogwarts for her third year, Aisling's parents presented her with a surprise they had been working on for the past year and a half. A special one of a kind hand painted Tarot deck, Painted by themselves and a few other artists they knew. They had read that she'd start divination that year and wanted her to have something extra personal for it. It took them that long to create due to the number of cards and making sure the artwork had the correct symbolism for each one. The events of the year with the Hag and the Dark wizard only effected her slightly, she somehow managed to stay on the outskirts of that bit of adventure. Concentrating instead, on making friends, and of course her artwork. This was also the year she first started to pay attention to boys, as she is now a teenager, but sadly, none wanted to pay attention back. Year 4 2022 - 2023 Her Fourth year started out and progressed mostly calmly. Nothing exciting happening. She watched with joy as Atara found a boyfriend, in the form of a Ravenclaw named Mani, who was the son of the new Defense against Dark Arts Teacher. She herself crushed on a younger Huffle named Teddie, until she learned he was gay and then that stopped. And later on she utterly stopped being friends with him, as in a fit of bizarrely placed anger, he tried to set Atara on fire in front of her. And then the Hearty Party happened and Dorchester arrived. She wasn't keen on the changes but thought at first they wouldn't be that bad. Then life at the castle just got more and more oppressive. Strange magical happenings she could handle with hardly a dent in her cheery outlook. Adults playing politics and using students as pawns? That brought her down. She tries to keep her head down, but does help out however best she can to make things less oppressive for everyone. Such as goofing off with her Marzia, a fellow 4th year. Or just by being her cheerful sunny self. In those last four months with Dorchester, she stepped out of her comfort zone and broke many of the false Headmistresses rules. Such as joining with the Thornberry group that aided in creating good meals for the students. She also made two good friends among the Slytherin, Festus and Archie. Archie has since become her boyfriend. The two contrast each other greatly, in a way that near perfectly complement each other. During the Battle for the Castle, when the inferi attacked, she gathered up a group of scared younger students and led them into the kitchens for protection and distraction. Delving into her massive trunk of art supplies, she used it it to occupy them while others fought off the living dead. Summer 2023 The summer between her 4th and 5th years was spent a bit differently. As Archie joined Marzia in staying with the family over the summer. The two have become closer due to that, and her family adores him. Though she is more then a little nervous about meeting his family soon. She was also selected as Hufflepuff Prefect, alongside Archie getting chosen as one of the Slytherin ones. Year 5 2023 - 2024 Life at Home The Jones family lives on a small farm just outside Galway, Ireland, where they converted one of the barns to an art studio, putting in large windows for natural light and installing many shelves and drawers for supplies. The farm allows them to live a semi self sufficient life, at least where food is concerned. It's hard to grow art supplies. There is also a guest house, where Marzia lives in the summers now. The house is an eclectic collection of their own artwork, plants, a large collection of crystals and stones, various items from many travels around the world, and lots of books. The families new age beliefs, with an emphasis on Celtic mythology and lore, show in not only the crystals but the many books on various aspects of it and a small table with tarot cards and a crystal ball placed on it. Due mostly to her fathers work with many different writers Aisling is well versed in muggle fantasy novels. She has even met several writers when they came over to visit her father to observe the work he was doing on their books covers. The two she is most proud of having meet, even though she was only 6 for one of them, are Terry Pratchett and Peter Beagle. Physical Appearance Aisling is on the tall side for her age, and of very slim build. Her most notable features are her massive amounts of wild ginger red hair, and her pale freckled covered skin. Bright green eyes are half hidden behind gold framed glasses, as the girl is very nearsighted. During classes her hair is always pulled back into a thick braid. Often with artificial flowers and butterflies tucked into it with a paintbrush and her wand habitually stuck behind one ear. When not in uniform her, her clothing style tends to an eclectic, Boho, hippy look. She has a preference for pastels, loose, flowy tops and long skirts. Or wild tops and painted jeans. Her hair is also then worn in various styles, intricate braids and buns, or loose with flowers or other items tucked into it. At any time her face and hands are often seen paint splattered or smudged with charcoal or pastels. She will always have on the following items, Unless asked to remove them by a teacher. A Badger medallion necklace about her neck she made her first year after getting into HufflePuff. On her left hand is a badger ring that was a gift from her parents, also several leather and beaded bracelets and a simple watch. On her right hand is a gold and opal ring, the focal point is a gold rose with the opals shaped to look like leaves. Several layered bracelets again, one of which says HOPE and is meant to represent her grandmothers. The badger necklace has been given to Archie, once they started dating. Personality A friendly, engaging, sunny, free spirit would be the best way to describe Aisling. Her outlook on life is bright and sunny, always a silver lining finder. It takes a lot to bring her down. She is fiercely loyal to those she considers her closest friends. But even those that are not as close would receive her full help as fast as she could manage if they asked her for it. She makes friends quickly, her trust is easily won. Though once its lost its near impossible to get back. Temper wise, unlike many of Irish blood, her temper is slow to boil, most of the times. But once lost, it is as fiery as her hair. Skills and Abilities Aisling is a skilled artist, almost at professional levels. Her preferred medium is Watercolors or Acrylics, but she can use several other types of paint, as well as other mediums. Her sketch books are extensive and a mix of pencil, charcoal and colored pencil works. She is also able to cook rather well, having had to learn when her parents got into "art hazes" and forgot to cook themselves. Her magical skills are decent, except for potions, she's rather bad at those. But she is still learning, so time to improve. She speaks a smattering of Gaelic, but not very often and not fluently. Hobbies and Interests Again, she likes art, its not so much a hobby or an interest though, as it is a passion. Aisling lives and breaths art. The only thing she loves more is learning to master her magical abilities. She also likes to read muggle fantasy novels, explore out in the grounds and as far into the forest as they are allowed to go, and help Daisy with her critters. Musicals are also another love of hers. Stage and screen. She often confuses the none muggle born about her with references to them. Possessions If you count animals as possessions, she has her cat Rumpleteazer. Art Supplies, she has a trunk full in the dorms and a bag full she can take places. Filled to the brim with all matter of paints, pencils, brushes, and papers. Wand - Pear wood, Unicorn Tail Hair core, 10 inches long, with opal accents, and vaugly shaped like a paintbrush. Kept tucked into her hair behind her ear. Tarot deck - one of a kind hand painted by her parents and some of their artist friends. Jewelry listed under appearance. Relationships Students Marzia de Notta - Her bff and partner in "crime" since their first year. She is very laid back for a Ravenclaw and hard to upset. Loves bubbles. Archibald Colquhoun - Her Boyfriend. And nearly a polar opposite of herself. Very formal, sophisticated, nervous, somewhat stiff, and upper crusty. But more relaxed once you get past that. As a Hufflepuff and a Slytherin they make for an unusual but adorable couple. Atara Ruben - her closest Hufflepuff friend. Atara has been known to defend her at times when she was younger. Festus Snare - She considers Festus a dear friend and wants to help him out. The Slytherin has a dark side and she hopes to help him not succumb to it. Upton Zero - She got to know this older Gryffindor during the occupation of Dorchester. Before that she just knew OF him. But now she considers him a good friend. Essa Nazari A younger Ravenclaw, she knows Essa has a tendency to slip into a pessimistic mind set and tries to help her counter that. Eleanor Noel Amory - her Second cousin and one of her close friends. They like to do art together in the Huffle commons. Zoey Levelle - A fellow Hufflepuff from Galway! Aisling went FRIEND! when she learned they where from the same hometown. She's trying to help the science minded girl out of her shell. Morgan Maldive Another Fellow huffle and a good friend. She tries to be there for him, and adores his puff Patchluck. Professors Proff Grograman - many of the students are a bit scared of the tall German Defense against the Dark Arts Teacher. But, as Atara is Dating his son, she's seen another side of him and finds him gruff but easy to get along with. Proff Lemieux - The current art teacher, Aisling looks up to her as a guide into the world of wizarding art. Daisy Wibault - Aisling loves and adores her head of house and thinks the world of the diminutive professor. Rumors Word is, after that last art class, the perpetrator behind the posters is a redheaded Hufflepuff. There’s been whispers that a certain ‘puff’s got it for men in tweed. Slytherin men to be precise. Couple of the year much? Another rather affectionate spud seems after said puff and her friend, rambunctious and wanting snogs from both. Bad Mason, bad. Two of the new prefects this term seemed to be joined at the hip this summer! Who knew – a badger and a snake getting along! Hopefully the new Head Students make sure they’re actually patrolling and not out for a rendez-vous! Trivia Behind the scenes Aisling is an alt of furry/fantasy blogger Softpaw Sommer Blog link. She found the sim on a Muggle Monday to take a tribute photo for Alan Rickman. After also exploring it for a blog post she fell in love with the build and decided to join the rp. As her main account is not suited for roleplay on the sim, she created the account just for Mischief Managed. She chose Hufflepuff to join as that is the house she feels she would be sorted into where she to attend Hogwarts for real. The name Aisling is Irish and means Vision or Dream. Rose was chosen as it is her second favorite flower, and Opal Jones is her grandmothers last name. Aisling's parents are named for her other set of grandparents. And her cat was named for a cat that Softpaw had in RL for 14 years who passed on of old age. Category:Hufflepuffs Category:Students